


Splash Zone

by ziallstyle



Series: Image/Gif/Prompt inspired oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Niall, Embedded Images, M/M, Pantsing, Pool Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Zayn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallstyle/pseuds/ziallstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall get into an immature fight during the pool which leads to very impromptu pool sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a new series of unrelated oneshots based off of images and gifs. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also, I've posted 2 one shots in 2 days, I've never been this productive before. Enjoy and leave kudos and comments on what you want next!

      

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Niall!" Zayn cried out after one of the blonde's splashes soaked him as he laid out on one of the pool chairs to tan. "I said I'd come out to tan, not to be a victim when you feel like acting like an ass!"

Niall looks up at his boyfriend from the edge of the pool with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hey, it's not my fault you're laying there in swim trunks. Get in the water with me, I'm bored." he whined. "Want to spend time with you."

After a moment's consideration Zayn lifted himself up off of the chair and sighed. "Fine, just for a bit. But I don't want my hair to get all messed up so I'm staying in the shallow end." he said as he walked down the stairs in the shallow end of the pool. Niall pulled his arm back before he splashed Zayn again, a large wave of water soaking his chest and head. Zayn let out a loud groan, his hair already messed up. "Niall!" he cried out as the blonde dived under the water and moved to the deeper end of the pool. Zayn quickly followed him, his hair already messed up enough that he no longer cared about ruining it any more.

When Niall surfaced again he was surprised to feel Zayn's arms wrap around his waist and after letting out a gasp he chuckled. "What happened to staying in the shallow end?" he said, only to be dunked under the water by the older boy. When Zayn let him surface again he smirked. "What happened to me saying not to let my hair get wet?" he responded.

Niall looked over at Zayn before he splashed in between them, using it as a distraction to slip from between Zayn's arms. The blonde was a much better swimmer than Zayn, especially considering the fact that he was the one who had encouraged and taught Zayn how to swim the year before hand. Now Zayn wasn't afraid of swimming or anything, but he would still take a day lounging around tanning outside the pool over a day swimming. Niall needed to be taught a lesson though. After wiping his eyes he looked for the boy and smirked.

"You want to play games?" he taunted as he swam over, the blonde darting away again. It took Zayn a good minute to catch him; Niall was a much faster swimmer and it wasn't until he was able to stand in the shallow edge that Zayn was finally able to catch up to him. He wrapped his arms around Niall's arms and waist, making sure he couldn't blind him with another splash. The blonde chuckled as he kicked back, almost making Zayn fall. "You're not getting away this time." Zayn said as he dunked Niall, a smirk on his face as he dunked his boyfriend. He pulled him up seconds later, not wanting to hold him under for long. He knew it was a low blow when he let go of Niall and splashed him as he was catching his breath, making him cough as he swallowed down some water.

"Malik!" Niall cried out as he looked over at Zayn, who promptly turned around and swam to the other end of the pool. When they were halfway across to pool Niall caught up to Zayn, his fingers on Zayn's waist. He tried to pull him back towards him, but his grip slipped under the water. His fingers caught on Zayn's waistband and he accidentally tugged them down a few inches, causing the tanned boy to stop and pull them up.

"Okay splashing is one thing, but pantsing me is just low." he said in a playful taunt. Niall blushed in return before he apologized. "Well I was trying to just pull you back, not my fault if your shorts nearly fell off." he said.

Zayn chuckled as he looked over at Niall. "Whatever babe, if you wanted to skinny dip all you had to do was ask." he teased. He knew that it was an accident, but he liked messing with the boy.

Niall's blush darkened as he kicked his legs, staying upright. "I was not. 'side, I wasn't trying to skinny dip." he said. "I get to see you naked plenty much indoors, I don't need to see you in a pool like that."

Zayn knew it was meant as a joke but he faked being hurt. "Oh, so you're saying you like my dick, just not in a pool?" he said as he came closer to the boy. "I'll have you know that my dick is still plenty great in the water."

Niall opened his mouth to respond, but his response was cut short as Zayn darted for him. He tried to kick away from Zayn, but the tanned boy caught up to him. "Fine then, if you want to play dirty then we can." He said as he dug his fingertips under Niall's waistband. Niall caught on to what Zayn was saying seconds before Zayn began to pull on his shorts, the back end of them sliding down over Niall's ass.

Niall cried out Zayn's name in surprise, not having expected Zayn to actually do anything. He stopped trying to swim away and turned, his fingers prying Zayn's off of his shorts. He could feel that his shorts were halfway pulled down his ass and he went to pull them off, but as he was pulling up the back half of his shorts he felt Zayn trying to tug on the front half.

"Zayn you arse let go!" He choked out as he turned, finding no refuge with Zayn's arms around him. Every time he pulled up one side of his shorts Zayn was pulling down the other. He tried kicking Zayn, but after nearly losing his balance he realized he couldn't fend him off and hold up his shorts. He was wading there, his hands on his pants with Zayn crowded close to him. "Fine, fine you win! Bloody cheater." Niall hissed out.

"Oh babe, you can't just quit because you're losing." Zayn chuckled. He managed to work his way behind Niall before he was tugging down the back side again. It was almost completely over his ass, and Niall let go of the front to pull up the back. Zayn's smirk widened as he tugged on the other side of Niall's shorts, earning a rather high whine from Niall. The blonde's shorts were halfway off, and he knew that Zayn wasn't going to stop.

When Zayn began to circle Niall to get the other side of his shorts Niall gave up, no longer holding onto his shorts. Instead he made a grab for Zayn's shorts, his fingers curling around the strings that kept Zayn's pants tight. Zayn let out a victorious laugh as he tugged on Niall's shorts, which were now resting on the boy's thighs, his ass and groin completely exposed. His victory was short-lived as Niall tugged on the strings, loosening Zayn's blue shorts. Niall had a determined look on his face as he managed to get them loose before Zayn was grabbing his hands.

"If you're going to be an arse then I get to be one too!" Niall said as he tried wrestling Zayn's shorts off as well, wading uncomfortably with his own pants almost off. Zayn was caught off guard by Niall's retaliation and fumbled with the string as he tried to tie his swim trunks back up before Niall was roughly tugging Zayn's down as well. He laughed as they slid down past Zayn's thighs, and he dove under the water to completely pull them off.

When Niall began to pull his shorts down his legs Zayn tried to curl his legs in so he couldn't reach. He almost kicked Niall under the water, and not wanting to actually hurt his boyfriend, he tried to pull Niall's hands off of his shorts. Before he could do anything though Niall had managed to get one leg through the shorts, and was jsut pulling the second one through before Zayn grabbed Niall's leg. If he wasn't going to be able to save his shorts, he was going to damn well be sure Niall lost his too.

When they both surfaced again they had each other's shorts in their hand, laughing from the fact that they had beaten the other. "I got yours off first, I win!" Niall cheered as he swam there, holding Zayn's shorts in front of his groin. Zayn was making his way over to Niall, not nearly as self conscious about his body. "Yeah, well I came back up first so I win!" Zayn rebutted.

Niall shook his head and moved closer to the shallower edge of the pool so he could. He could feel his ass was out of the water, and he kept Zayn's shirt in front of his waist to stay covered. "Nope Malik, I win." Niall said as he managed to get his footing. "Now switch back, I don't want to be out here starkers for the world to see." He said.

Zayn looked over at Niall, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh no, not until you admit I won." Zayn chuckled. He stayed afloat, looking over at Niall expectantly.

"Hell no! I clearly won. Now give them back." Niall said with a coy smirk. He won, and he wasn't going to say anything otherwise.

Zayn just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, if you say so." he said as he balled up Niall's shorts and threw them over Niall's head. The throw was clearly too high for Niall to catch even if he had been able to jump up to get it, and they both watched as it landed well outside of the pool.

"Zayn!" Niall cried out as he looked over at the shorts, not wanting to have to get out and run all the way over there to get them. He bit his lip before he smirked and lifted up one of his legs to try putting Zayn's shorts on. Zayn watched and when he realized what Niall was doing he darted for the blonde, surprising the boy. Niall yelped loudly when Zayn grabbed his arm and he tried to put them on despite Zayn's efforts.

"Zayn, no! Stop, I'm putting them on!"

"Like hell you are those are mine!"

"You threw mine over there you go get them!"

"Niall give them to me."

"No!"

They both kept yelling at each other as Niall failed to put them on. He couldn't lift his leg when Zayn was leaning on him, and he tried to push Zayn off. Zayn managed to get a grip on the shorts and was trying to pull them free from Niall's grasp when Zayn's footing slipped. He tripped over Niall's leg, suddenly letting go of the shorts. Before Niall even realized Zayn was going down he fell over the boy, the shorts slipping from his grasp. He felt Zayn moving under him and he managed to surface. "Zayn!" he hissed out again before he saw Zayn surfacing next to the shorts. Before Niall could even get to them Zayn was throwing them out of the pool, just like he had with Niall's.

"There! Now nobody gets them." Zayn said, a toothy grin on his face as he looked over at Niall. Niall on the other hand was not as happy as Zayn and he lunged for him. "You fucking ass Zayn! Now what do you expect us to do. I'm not getting out like this!" He said as he hit Zayn's arm repeatedly. Zayn swam there, chuckling at Niall. "Not my fault you lost them. And the competition."

Niall scoffed. "Like hell I did. Now you need to go get them." He said as he kept himself afloat beside Zayn, who gave him an amused look.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine staying like this." he said with a smirk. "It's not like anyone's here to see us. Besides, it feels nice." he said as his arm wrapped around Niall's waist. Niall rolled his eyes as he slipped out of Zayn's grip. "You're the worst boyfriend ever Zayn." he said before he looked back at him and smiled softly. Zayn just shrugged and laughed. "I'm getting out, and you can get your own damn shorts." he said as he made his way over to the shallow end of the water before he felt Zayn's arm around his waist again.

"Hey, stay." Zayn whispered into his air as he pulled Niall back. Niall let out a soft chuckle and turned to look at Zayn. They were in shallow enough water that he could stand and look at him, and he stopped pulling away.

"Z, my shorts." Niall reminded him, feeling the way Zayn's hand was pressed against his back, holding him close. Zayn only smiled and leaned in to kiss him, taking Niall by surprise. He kissed Zayn back before he felt Zayn's hand lower down over his ass and he pulled away.

"Babe." he breathed out, but Zayn only shut him up with another kiss. "It's fine, it's just us. Besides, your trunks would only get in the way." Zayn answered him as he grabbed Niall's ass with both hands. Niall's face began to turn red but he didn't turn away. They stood there with their chests pressed close together before Zayn leaned in to kiss Niall, letting the boy relax.

After a minute Niall pulled away and bit his lip. He could feel Zayn's body pressed close to his, clearly eager to do this if the way he was hardening against Niall's leg was anything to base his excitement off of.

"Z." Niall repeated, but this time he sounded more impatient and wasn't trying to leave. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, his own arousal getting the best of him. He let out a sharp breath as he felt Zayn's fingers tracing over his ass before they were circling his rim.

"You're so gorgeous babe." Zayn said as he began to ease a finger into Niall, completely enamored by the blonde. "I've thought about this before." he said as he heard Niall's breath hitch as the blonde took his pointer finger all the way to the knuckle. "About you out here naked, swimming and laying out in the sun."

Niall's heart raced as he began to stiffen against Zayn's leg, Zayn's finger slowly pumping and curling. "Y-yeah?" Niall asked, his grip tightening around Zayn's neck as he held himself closer to his boyfriend. Zayn could tell Niall was trying to lean more into him and he eased a second finger in as his free hand massaged Niall's ass.

"Yeah. Thought about maybe laying down on one of those chairs and watching you ride me." Zayn breathed out, his lips curling into a smirk as Niall let out a lewd whine. "I think it would be beautiful, seeing you work yourself to take me like that. Don't you?" he asked, his fingers curling inside of Niall.

Niall nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He wanted it, wanted Zayn to take him like that. "Good, I'm good. Want you." He whined as he shifted in Zayn's grasp, eager to get out and inside. Zayn chuckled when he saw Niall's eyes dart towards the house and he shook his head.

"Oh no, we're not going inside. We're going to stay right here. Want to fuck you in the pool babe, I'm not just trying to talk dirty." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tightened his grip. Niall gave him a surprised look, but when Zayn spread his fingers out his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a suppressed moan. "Gonna take you right here." he said in a soft voice. "One more finger. You can take one more." he said as he began to ease a third finger into Niall, making the boy cry out. The water certainly helped slick Zayn up, but it wasn't like it was actual lube and it still stung a little. "Shh, that's it, doing good babe." Zayn said as his grip on Niall grew slack and he focused on stretching him open.

Niall had to stand on his toes so Zayn could work his fingers in and out of him, his grip only tightening around Zayn. He focused on the feeling of Zayn's fingers moving in and out of him, pressing along his walls. The water was cool enough that it felt weird, nothing like the lube they typically used. He was hard, occasionally rutting forward so his cock would slide along Zayn's hip as he fingered him open. Zayn's arm around his waist tightened as Niall moved, the older boy trying to keep him up. After a minute he thought of something better, and eased his fingers out of Niall as he grabbed his waist.

"Legs around my waist babe, hold tight." he said, the blonde barely registering what he meant before he was being lifted up. Niall let out a surprised noise as he wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, feeling his boyfriend holding him up. With one arm around Niall's back and the other snaked under his ass to keep him up, Zayn took a few steps closer to the shallow end of the pool. He stopped once the water was barely covering his chest and he had a better footing on the ground.

He looked up at Niall, the blonde holding onto his shoulders with a tight grip. "I'm not doing to let you go." Zayn promised Niall, a smile on his face. "You ready?" he asked, his hand under Niall's ass sliding free. "I'm going to hold you up, keep your legs around my back. Hook your ankles so you don't slip, when you have to do the lifting I'll keep you steady." Zayn said, Niall nodding along. He didn't understand why they couldn't just go inside where the sex was easier and nobody had to be holding anyone up, but he was aroused by all of this and didn't want to wait any longer.

"I'm ready." Niall said, his eyes locked with Zayn's as he felt the older boy stroking himself. He was slowly lowered towards Zayn's waist where he felt Zayn's cock pressing against his ass. Niall held onto Zayn as he felt himself being lowered down onto his waist, and when Zayn finally began pushing into him he let out a soft little hiss of pain. It resided quickly enough, but Zayn was careful to slowly lower Niall down seeing as the water wasn't even proper lube and he didn't want to hurt him.

"'m fine, I'm fine." Niall breathed out as he was slowly lowered down onto Zayn's length, his grip on Zayn's shoulders tightening. He kept his eyes shut as he adjusted to Zayn's length, still not quite sure if he was enjoying the feeling of doing this in the water more so than usual. Once he was completely lowered down on Zayn's length he rested his forehead on the crook of Zayn's neck, a small breath spilling from his lips every time Zayn shifted. 

"Damn Niall, you feel so good." Zayn moaned out as Zayn began to lift Niall up, feeling the way he clenched around his cock. He rested his forehead on Niall's shoulder as he lifted him up and lowered him down again, his feet planted firmly on the ground to support them. He kept a tight grip on Niall's thigh as he lifted him up and lowered him back down repeatedly, each shift making the two of them moan. 

"J-Jesus Z, I... keep doing that." Niall moaned out, no longer shy about their semi-public debauchery. He began to shift his hips down with Zayn as he lowered him down, wanting to feel him thrusting deeper into him. It was different when they were inside and it was easier for him to thrust back against Zayn but it was harder to do so in the water. He just let Zayn do all of the work while he moaned.

"Yeah Niall, you're so tight. Feel so good around my cock." Zayn moaned out as he lowered Niall down on his cock. It felt so good; the cool water felt amazing as he made Niall ride his cock. As he slammed Niall down on his shaft he tightened his grip on Niall's thighs. He moved Niall up and down, feeling an intense heat beginning to build in the pit of his stomach.

Niall tightened his arms around Zayn's neck and moaned loudly. "Ooh, fuck. Right there Zayn, right there." he moaned out as he bucked his hips. After a few more moments he felt Zayn thrusting up into him.

"Shit Niall, can't... Going to cum, feels so good." Zayn moaned out as he kept slamming up into Niall. It took a few more thrusts before he came inside of Niall, holding the boy up.

Niall groaned as he felt Zayn throbbing inside of him and he reached down to stroke himself. "Fuck Zayn, fucking ass. Can't even wait." he breathed out before he felt Zayn lifting him up off of his cock. He went to respond before Zayn was flipping him over. Niall let out a sharp breath of surprise as he grabbed the edge of the pool and looked back at Zayn.

"Zayn, what the f-" he groaned out before he felt Zayn spreading his cheeks and he felt his warm tongue against his rim. "Zayn!" He hissed out before Zayn's tongue was pushing inside of him, licking at his walls. "Zayn, oh god Zayn!" he moaned out in pleasure as Zayn's arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel Zayn's hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke him as he rimmed Niall.

"Zayn! Zayn, oh gosh, I... I'm going to cum!" He cried out, feeling Zayn's face pressing against his ass. He let out whimpers and his cock throbbed in Zayn's hand. It only took a few minutes as Zayn licked around inside him and he threw his head back in pleasure. He let out a loud groan as he came, Zayn's hand pumping him throughout his orgasm. His thighs shook in pleasure as he came, his ass grinding back against Zayn's tongue.

When Niall came Zayn pulled away, setting the boy down. "How was that?" Zayn asked with a smirk, and Niall rolled his eyes.

"You're still an ass." he said as he swatted at Zayn's arm and stood there. "And you still need to go get our pants." he said. 

Zayn chuckled and he nodded his head. "Fine." He said as he got out of the water and walked over to their shorts. He put his shorts on before he got Niall's swim trunks.

"Thanks Z." Niall said as he lifted his hands up to catch his shorts, but Zayn just smirked and turned around. Zayn began to walk back towards the house with Niall's trunks still in his hands. Niall's eyes widened when he realized that he wasn't going to give him his trunks. 

"Zayn, where are you going? Zayn, get back here with those!" Niall shouted before he climbed out of the pool, chasing after Zayn. He was wet and running in his backyard naked but he was going to be damned if Zayn did this. He chased after Zayn, who barely managed to get inside with the door shut and locked before Niall beat his fist against the door.

"Malik I swear I'm going to kick your ass when you unlock this door!" he shouted as Zayn laughed, taunting Niall by holding up his shorts his shorts. "Zayn, open the door. Damn it Zayn!"


End file.
